New Beginning
by ToxicaNightmare
Summary: re-uploaded don't like don't read ItaxDei, ItaxHidan, ItaxNaru, DeixNaru, HidanxNaru, DeixNaru, little bit of everything. contains rape, lemon, threesome, foursome, normal. characters are of proper age. Naruto ran away form the village after being unable to bring sasuke back, Akatsuki finds him exhausted. don't complain about vagueness, all will become clear throughout the story
1. Chapter 1

"I've had enough of this shit. I'm leaving this rat-hole and nobody can stop me." A door slammed shut, running footsteps on a wooden floor. A backpack dragged along, a necklace dropped, a kunai driven into a headband. The leaving of a boy who once wanted to become the greatest ninja in his village, maybe even in the world. The leaving of Uzumaki Naruto.

On his way out he bumps into a few people, not caring to look back or apologize. He just keeps running, through small streets, across bridges until he bumps into what seemed like a massive figure. He bumps into the leader of his village, the hokage Tsunade. With a furious look on her face she turns around, ready to punch him into oblivion. "Can't you see where you're running? Are you blind?" she screams in rage. Suddenly she realizes it is Naruto. "God Naruto, look were you're going please." The woman calms down immediately. "Shut the hell up!" was the yelled reply she receives as he ran past her again, heading straight for the gates of the village. "Where are you going?" she yells back at him, not expecting the harsh reaction. "Away, for good!"

Naruto sits slumped against a tree. It's been three days since he ran away, all spent in this forest. Water is running out, as is food. His clothes are filthy and twigs and leaves are stuck in his hair. The results of three nights sleeping in trees. "Running away is harder than it seems" he mutters to himself. Completely drained of energy he gets up, in search of water or food. "Maybe I should go back to the village." He wonders to himself. He'd tell everyone it was a joke, that he'd lost his headband in the woods. His pondering cut of by the sound of cracking branches behind him. He turns around startled at the sound, knowing too well he can't put up a fight in this condition. A chuckling behind a bush, a whisper behind the trees. A figure moves, positioning itself behind the boy. Before he can turn around, the figure makes his move. Naruto is unconscious even before he hit the grassy ground.

"Where am I? What is this place? … ugh…. My head hurts. I can't move. What the hell is this?" The blonde boy wakes up feeling weak and shaky. His knees tremble uncontrollably as he is standing on his toes, his body stretched out. His hands tied above his head with a rope that hangs from the ceiling. Although he is awake, he can't see anything. He is blindfolded. Suddenly, someone slaps him with something in his face. "So, you're finally awake huh?" an unknown but harsh voice asks. "About bloody well time you did, makes torturing you all the more fun." He doesn't get any time to let those words sink in, as the person hits him again with the same object. The stinging pain he feels on his back draws tears from his eyes and forces a scream of pain from his lips. The second hit lands on his shoulder and he is pretty sure there is blood involved this time. He can feel a warm drop sliding over his back. After feeling this, he realizes he is completely naked. "Already bleeding are we?" The same harsh voice again, but now he's sure he heard someone whispering in the background. The man with the harsh voice hits him again, over and over, until his cries of pain are reduced to nothing more than small whimpers and his back is covered in blood. The blood drips down his back, over his legs. "Your turn." Says the harsh-voiced man "But you'll have to be quick, he's about to pass out again." A slight chuckle echoes through the room. "I'll have my go with him." This voice is less harsh but has a stinging sound to it. He hears a door open and close, after that a complete silence. He can only hear his own heartbeat but he's sure the second person hasn't left the room. All of a sudden his presumption becomes fact as two cold hands grab him by his hips and pull him back. He feels his feet bump against what appears to be al little bench. He's forced onto the bench, making him stand in an angle of 90 ° with his feet flat on it. One of the hands force his legs apart and the other grabs his hair, pulling his head back. "That's enough! un" a young man's voice is heard. A small whimper escapes from the blonde boy's lips just as he passes out again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?" a soft whisper. Soft sobbing sounds. Aching body. Sudden realization. The ropes are gone. Light piercing through eyelids. "So, you're finally awake huh?" A hand on his forehead, checking temperature. "Hmm, you'll be fine. Careful when you open your eyes." The light stinging, eyes teary. Adjusting to the light, two figures start showing up. Both young men. One small, rather feminine with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, crying. The other taller, broad shoulders and platinum-silver hair, tying to comfort the first one. Soft whispers. The blonde one clinging onto the other. Bruises on his back and shoulders, messy hair, wounded, hurt. "He'll be fine, eventually." Changing field of sight. A third person. Tall male with long, black hair, red eyes. Sting of fear creeps up. "Itachi?" A faint smile. He's cute when he smiles. "Be careful when you sit up, you've had a rough beating." Trying to sit up, head pounding. A body behind his, letting him lean. "I told you to be careful." Soft voice in his ear, shivers down his spine. One arm around his back, one little push. Headache fading. "About goddamned time you'd wake up." The silver-haired man speaks bluntly. He gets to his feet but as soon as he takes one step, Itachi bolts up. "That's enough Hidan." He growls, positioning himself between them. "Enough?" Hidan whispers furiously. "After what they did to Deidara? Did that kid stand up to them when they raped Dei? Did he help? No! I did! And he should be ripped to shreds for doing nothing!" The furious whisper changes fast into a fierce vociferation. Itachi's eyes turn dangerously dark. "How could he do something when he was out cold?" He asks calmly, though rage clearly audible in his voice. "Do you actually know what happened? The complete story?" A soft whimper is heard from the corner. The man called Deidara grabs Hidan by the hem of his cloak. "Hidan, please don't." Nothing more than a faint whisper "It's not the boy's fault." Hidan's eyes grow wide with disbelieve. With a startled look on his face he looks form Deidara, to Itachi, to Naruto, back to Deidara. "What do you mean 'it's not the boy's fault'?" Hidan screeches out. "But… They were…. And you were… But he was….What the fuck happened?" Itachi gestures Hidan to sit down. "Dei, when you're ready, please tell us what actually happened." Deidara lets out one last dry sob and a deep sigh. Then, he starts speaking. "What happened is…"

_~flashback~_

"That's enough! un" The blue-faced man turns his head towards the sound. An evil grin appears on his face. "Why don't you come and stop me then?" He mockingly asks. As he turns back to the boy in front of him he notices the boy fainted again. A sting of rage goes through him. In the blink of an eye he stands in front of the blonde, grabbing him by his throat. "This is your fault." He growls into his prey's ear. "Now you'll have to pay the prize." A small whimper of fear escapes the bomber's lips. "No, leave me alone." But the shark-man is much stronger than the blonde.

~end flashback~

"And then he raped me." The long-haired blonde concludes with a sobby sigh. The silence that follows is drenched in regret and sadness. The silver haired man turns his gaze away from the long-haired blonde and onto the younger blonde boy. They catch each others gaze and the older one looks down in shame. "I'm sorry." He mutters under his breath, almost to quiet to hear. "I didn't know." The boy doesn't know what to say to this. Can he be sure that Hidan means what he says? It's not like he really knows the crazed Jashinist. As if Itachi could read his mind, Naruto feels his chest against his back, an arm around his waist. "When Hidan says he's sorry, he means it." Soft whisper in his ear. Again, that whisper and touch sends shivers down the boy's spine. As sudden as he came, as sudden he disappeared again, standing back up. Naruto's big, blue eyes lock onto Deidara. A whisper is all he can manage at this moment. "Thank you, for saving me." The blonde man looks up, rather surprised at the sudden thanks. Big grey-blue, watery eyes meet vibrant blue ones, earning a slight blush from the elder.


End file.
